Experiment 006 Alpha
by Maiko2853
Summary: Alpha experiment 006 gets activated and now it's up to Lilo and Stitch to catch this guy before Gantu does. But how do you catch an experiment that's a living nucler weapon?
1. Activation

Note: This story takes place a while before my first story involving the Alpha experiments, a little while after they met Lilo too, only a few experiments are active right now.

It was a sunny day in Kawaii, and everything was going grand as usual. But as usual, something happens, and an experiment gets activated. The scene switches to show a bright yellow experiment pod on a palm tree leaf labeled 006-A, a light wind passes by and the experiment pod gets blown off the leaf into a mud puddle below. A bright flash took place and what stood in it's place was #3-foot tall green beaver, with sky-blue eyes, Brick-red chest fur, a turqiouse colored beaver tail, bright violet claws, and wearing a canadain officers uniform, only without the hat and a jet-black scarf. The experiment looked around in confusion. He did not remember being here.

_Where is Dr. Joses...father, where are you?_

Tears were brimming at the side of the experiments eyes. All the sudden, an armored humvee passing by caught the experiments attention. Out of pure reaction to 006-A's primary function, he brought out his hidden body parts to reveal an extra pair of arms and five black poison spikes on his back, then he shot four green beams of nucler raidiation from his hands and melted the humvee's tires. Some U.S. soldiers got out to investigate the sudden stop, they were all shocked too see that the tires had been melted.

006-A fired four more beams and destroyed the armored humvee. The truck was now no more than a pool of melted metal. The soldiers saw the little creature, his hands still glowing. The soldiers pulled out rifles, shotguns, machine guns and pistols. They prepared to fire when suddenly, 006-A made a small nucler bubble shaped force-field around himself. The soldiers fired, but as soon as the bullets hit the force-field, they melted into pools of hot metal.

006-A made his force-field bigger, the soldiers dropped their guns and ran away as the guns got melted into more puddles of metal. The experiment could only smirk at his work. Their was one word that came to the experiments num mind to describe these strange creatures,...humans.

_Humans...the word puzzles me...now I remember, Dr. Joses said that humans are weak and primative creatures...now that I see their handy work...they don't seem too primative...the city looks different than on Dragonia...than again...judging from the huge amounts of water surrounding this place...I'd say I'm on an island of some kind...no wonder the cities so small...this is going to be fun._

006-A saw a gun store nearby and decided to have some fun, he went inside and the store keeper shouted.

Store Keeper: Hey! No animals allowed!

He said pointing to a sign. 006-A simply shot the sign and melted it, the store keeper screamed and ran out the back door. 006-A could only laugh at the store keepers cowardness as he ran away. 006-A started firing nucler balls, blasting everything in sight into nothing but more pools of metal and other materials. The gun store collapsed from having to many supporters hit, out of the rubble came 006-A with a force field surrounding him for protection.

He ran onto the edge of the sidewalk then blasted the what was left of the store to make sure those weapons inside wouldn't be used anymore. 006-A then started running around town destroying all the guns he saw, heard or smelt. Soon, swat teams were after the experiment as he headed toward the Kawaii prison, knowing their would be plenty of weapons to destroy. He laughed out three words that every experiment said when causing destruction.

006-A: "Meega Nala Qweesta"!

Read and Review.


	2. Preparation

Gantu's Ship

Everything was going as usual at Gantu's ship, nothing unusual was happening. A few things were a bit different today though. Gantu was taking a shower, 625 was reading a book called sandwhich mountain(the same book from the Yin and Yang episode), and 625 somehow managed to bribe Hamsterveil into letting the captured experiments come over for a daytime slumber party. Dr. Joses' experiment container had been beeping for the past twenty minutes, and everyone was getting annoyed with the beeping.

Angel: 625, could you please get that, it's getting annoying?

625: Awwww, but I just got to the good part.

Angel: If you get it, I'll give you a kiss right on the lips.

Angel said seductivly. 625 thought for a moment, than ran over to see which Alpha experiment had been activated. He pushed the button and the experiment container opened a picture frame twenty times the size of Jumba's! It showed the same experiment from before as the computer said in a lazy tone.

Warning: Experiment 0-0-6-Alpha has been activated.

Primary Function: To destroy all military weapons in targeted area's.

625 looked pretty impressed with this one. But he just simply walked back, got his kiss, and sat down for moment as Angel admired the way he looked. 625 had been working out the past few weeks, he began thinking he was wasting his life away, so he started dieting and going experiment hunting with Gantu. Gantu had managed to capture a few more experiments with 625's help. 625 still still looked exactly like he did from before, only he didn't have that bulk in his stomach, and was more muscler now, like Stitch.

After a moment of sitting down, 625 got up and headed toward the bathroom to get Gantu, he wanted to get Gantu before Hamsterveil showed up and started chewing them out about not capturing experiments. 625 was now at the bathroom door, he heard the shower running and Gantu practicing kareeokee, so he stood there for two whole minutes, listening to how bad he sung. 625 then remembered the experiment they had to capture, so he opened the door and yelled.

625: Gantu!

Gantu: (In a high-pitched girly voice) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gantu screamed while bringing up the shower curtains to cover himself, thinking it was either Nosy trying to get some dirt on him, or a female peeping tom experiment(story about this experiment is in the process of being made) known as 312 or Molly trying to get a peek at him in his nudity again.

Gantu: Oh, 625, it's only you.

625: Ya, it's only me, look Gantu, we got to go capture another experiment before Hamsterviel shows up to give us a mental beating, o.k.

Gantu: Yes.

Course you all know the rest.

At Lilo and Stitch's House

Pleakly was cleaning while he was talking with Jumba.

Pleaky: Jumba, Jacki-Chan could so do those moves(they were watching the cartoon series)in real life.

Jumba: No, he could not, is all silly cartoon and nothing more.

Pleakly was about to react to this, but at that moment...Lilo and Stitch came barging through the door, slamming Pleakly straight into a wall, while yelling.

Lilo: Joses, we found some new experiment pods!

Stitch: Ih, ih, ih!

Joses: Splended! Which experiments did we find?

This is Dr. Joses, the creator of the Alpha experiments. The guys part human, part drago-neon. His ghostly white skin hangs very tightly around his body, his eyes are gray as well as his hair, he often looked like a walking skeleton. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of black sweat pants, black rubber lab gloves, no shoes, and a white lab coat.

Nani: Lilo, did I hear correctly, are their more experiment pods in this house!

Joses: Nani, will you please relax, these are all early, harmless experiments.

Nani: Really?

Joses: Yes. Here is 039, designed to inject people with truth serum, 008, designed to clean up military weapons after a huge war, 125, designed to override any computer systems to open locked atomatic doors, 007, designed for cleaning, 001, designed to hack computers, and 514, designed to create battle droids, tanks, and mechs.

Nani: What!

Joses: Oops, just remembering, 514 was later, more dangerous experiment. Must keep this one locked up.

He said as he almost pocketed the experimant pod, but a blood red paw seemingly coming out of no where swiped the pod.

Rosy: Uh, uh, uuuuuuhhhhh, Dr. Joses, this experiment pod is to dangerous to be left with you.

What stood there was Alpha experiment 509 or Rosy, she's Joses' lab assistant. She looked like a three foot blood red lizard all over, a tail as wide and long as her body, sky blue eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt, blue nikey short, and a small white lab coat.

Joses: Uuuuuhhhh, 509, could you please give back that experiment pod.

Rosy: Naga.

Joses: 509, you damn, ungrateful, little bitch! Give back that experiment pod, now!

Rosy: Naga!

She said jumping up and down.

Joses: Alright, you can the experiment pod!

Joses said as he crossed his arms in defeat, while Rosy jumped up and yayed in success. Then she ran off to find a place to hide the experiment pod. Then everyone heard Jumba yelling downstairs.

Jumba: Everyone, be coming quickly, is being important!

They all came down to see an emergency news broadcast on.

News Women: This is an emergency broadcast, a supposedly nucler raidoactive beaver is running rampent around town, swat team and Kawaii security guards are trying desperatly at the Kawaii prison to stop this menace. So far, no one has been killed, just minorly injured. We advise everyone to stay indoors until this creature is caputered, here is a live video broadcast close up of what the animal looks like.

The same experiment from before showed up on the screen blasting police cars on his way into the prison.

Joses: Unfortunately...006-Alpha is an earlyer, could be dangerous experiment.

Nani: Joses! Why is that experiment attacking law inforcements!

Joses: Relax Nani, 006 is just designed to destroy military weapons in targeted area's, is actually a walking nucler weapon.

Joses slapped both his gloved hands over his mouth too late.

Lilo: A nucler weapon experiment...YOU MADE A NUCLER WEAPON EXPERIMENT!

Joses: Now Lilo, calm down, we need to catch this experiment before he can cause any more damage.

Pleakly: Uuuuhhhh, Joses, you said this experiment was designed to attack only targeted area's...right?

Joses: Yes Pleakly. Why do you want to know?

Pleakly: Well, I was just wondering, what would happen if this experiment started attacking without a targeted area.

Joses: That's, the bad news. Without a targeted area, 006 will start attacking everyone with guns on planet until their are no more left. Hahahahahahaaaaaaa! Could actually be a good thing.

Lilo: Still, this experiment is dangerous, and we need to catch him now. What if Gantu catches him and sends him to Hamsterveil.

Joses: That...my little friend...would be very bad. Now, I have some equipment you will need in capturing experiment 006.

Lilo: Well, let's go get it then.

Stitch was waving his hand in front of Rosy, she was staring off into open space with a really pissed off look on her face that said, 'I'm going to kill that experiment when I find him'.

Stitch: Cousin Rosy, gaba wrong?

Rosy: What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong...

Everyone excluding Stitch and Rosy suddenly and strangly disappeared from the room without a trace. Stitch got nervous as he looked deep into Rosy's angry eyes.

Rosy: That basturd of a trog, he groped my rear end, grabbed my brests, whatched me bath myself, watched me why'll changing clothes, asked me to have sex with him and to top it all off, he once asked me to be his buchi-boo!

Rosy stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and flushing blue with anger and embarrisment at what she just said. Stitch stood there in shock for a moment.

Stitch: Heega, perverted?

Rosy: Yes.

Rosy just walked into the kitchen as Stitch walked upstairs to get the equipment he and Lilo needed.

A while later

Joses: Now these suits I'm making you wear are made of thick lead, impossible for raidiation to penetrate. I've also giving you this special lead capture container and stunray guns.

Lilo: Wouldn't it be easyer to just knock him out with a plasma canon, or a traquilizer dart?

Joses: No! Traquilizer dart would melt on contact with his sheild, and a plasma blast would simply explode on contact.

Lilo: Okay. Now that we got everything, let's rocka hula Stitch.

Stitch: Ih, ih, ih!

At the Kawaii Prison

006-A was inside, destroying every weapon he could find in the prison, everything from as simple as a night stick to anything as advanced as a sniper rifle was blasted into pools of metal. He was passing by one section of the prison, when a scent cought his nose, it was a female experiment, and a male too.

006-A walked up to the prison cell bars, he saw two experiment conversing with each other, one was a brown fat experiment with a mechanical arm, the other was a green skinny female experiment with brown stripes on her legs and arms.

Clyde: What do you think is causing all of the noises Bonnie?

Bonnie: I don't know Clyde, but what ever it was, it sure sounds dangerous from all the explosions.

006-A: Actually, I can be quite harmless.

Bonnie and Clyde saw 006-A, they could only stare in awe at the experiment that caused so much destruction and mayham.

Next chapter will have lots of humor in it, mainly 006-A's pervertedness.

Please read and review.

ReaderPal: A slash fic well come soon, and I've decided to cancel my other project, sorry.

TRFKAJSouRORSOFF: Yes, very much destruction. Well, their are other characters that use balls of energy, they just simply concentrate a certain amount of power to that area of their hand, then you just fire.


	3. Some auqward moments

At the Kawaii Prison

Bonnie and Clyde were still staring at the awsome might of this experiment. 006-A grinned as he walked straight through the metal bars, melting them on his way in. 006-A let down his raidiation as he walked up to Bonnie, he stood in front of her for a moment, then he groped her rear end and Bonnie slapped him in the face, then kicked him back five feet. 006-A looked unphased by the sudden outbrust. Bonnie and Clyde were growling through gritted teeth, and 006-A simply replied.

006-A: If you experiments want to get out of here, then you'll come with me.

He turned and started walking out the cell. Bonnie and Clyde stopped growling and gave 006-A, then each other confused looks. But they simply shrugged their shoulders and ran after the experiment.

Outside the Prison

While 006-A was inside, police and swat team forces had gathered together to create a barricade around the place. Road blocks were put up, three tanks and two helicopters were out front waiting to ambush 006-A. He came out of the building with Bonnie and Clyde not to far behind him.

Captain: Fire!

Safety triggers were switched off as bullets, artillary shells and rockets from both air and ground units went flying straight at him. All the fire exploded and the air suddenly became thick with smoke.

Captain: Hold your fire!

All units held their fire, and waited for a few moments as the smoke cleared...006-A along with Bonnie and Clyde stood there, unharmed. The captain along with everyone else looked in pure horror upon the site of 006-A still standing without a scratch on him.

Captain: Continue firing!

Everyone started firing again as 006-A held up his barrier without even breaking a single sweat against all the fire power. After about a minute of firing, the police officers and swat teams ran out of anmo. 006-A smirked at the sound and decided to monolog a bit.

006-A: Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!

All the law enforcements looked up.

006-A: Fools! Did you actually believe for single second, that it was possible to stop me that easily. You shall pay the price of failling to bring down an Alpha experiment. Oh, and by the way, my names 0-0-6-Alpha.

006-A then decided to do something he'd not done since before he was dehydrated...kill. He shot the helicopters with nucler balls of energy, killing the pilots instantly as the helicopters fell on two of the three tanks, killing the soldiers inside. 006-A blasted the third tank into a hot pool of metal. He then shot four beams of nucler raidiation from the right side, all the way to the left side of the barricade, killing everyone caught in the blast. At that moment, 006-A's smirk on his face faded into a frown and his eyes took on a look of sadness.

_This isn't as fun as it used to be...and I suppose this is the reason I started to like destroying so many weapons...too stop what I just did from happening too anyone else...and keep that pain from everyone else._

006-A: Let's go.

That was all 006-A said before he quickly walked off with Bonnie and Clyde close behide.

With Gantu and 625

Gantu and 625 were searching through the woods by the edge of town for experiment 006-A. So far, they weren't having any luck at all.

Gantu: Were are you abomination, you can't hide from Gantu, former captain of the galac-oh what's the use.

625: Yeah, what is the use of wasting breath to say your tough, when you could show them that your tough. Wait a minute, that's right, you aren't tough.

625 may have gotten skinnier over the past few weeks, but his atitude sure as hell didn't change at all.

Gantu: This job sucks, I don't know why I do it at all.

625: Stop being so negative G-man, being negative only makes it worse. As to answer your question, the reason you do this job is because it's the only one you can get.

Gantu:Very good point 6-

Gantu stopped in mid-sentence and pulled out his blaster as Bonnie and Clyde came out from behind the bushes, not wearing their prison uniforms anymore.

Gantu: It's the trogs that tried to break into my ship.

625's eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered the experiments and pulled out a plasma rifle(made for his size)off his shoulder strap and pointed the gun at the two thieve's.

Bonnie: Hey their big guy, how's it going? You're not still mad about us breaking into your ship, are you?

Clyde: Your not gonna use those guns on us, are you, heh, heh, heh?

The sound of guns charging could be herd.

Gantu: Say goodbye, trogs.

Gantu and 625 fired, but at that moment, 006-A jumped in front of Bonnie and Clyde as he put up a nucler sheild. The plasma instantly reacted to this when it hit the barrier, then the plasma made a huge explosion that sent 625 and Gantu flying back twenty feet! Gantu knew something was up, he knew plasma blasts were strong, but not 'THAT' strong. Then, as the smoke cleared, they saw 006-A standing in front of the two theives with his sheild still up. He then lowered his sheild as he walked up to Gantu and 625, standing about five feet in front of both of them.

006-A: Hello their, I'm 006-A, what's yours?

625: Hey cous, names 625.

Gantu: Hi, I'm-

006-A: Gantu, former captain of the Galactic Federation.

Gantu: How did you-

006-A: Many people know about you Gantu. May I ask you as to why you attacked those experiments?

Gantu's answer was simple and to the point.

Gantu: Those trogs tried break into my ship!

006-A thouht about this for a moment before he answered.

006-A: Will, I'm sure you can forgive them, right?

006-A said as he put a rather painful grip on Gantu's shoulder.

Gantu: Huuuuuuhhhhhh. Yes.

006-A: Good.

006-A's stomach started growling and he started chewing and eating the bark off of a nearby tree like a real beaver would.

625: If you like, we got real food back at our ship.

006-A: You do!

006-A began waddling his beaver tail up and down like an excited puppy.

625: Yeah, we do.

Bonnie/Clyde: Can we come?

625: Sure you can.

625 turned around and started walking back towards the ship.

625: Come on Gantu, tonight we have a sandwhich feista.

Gantu just sighed as he got up and followed 625 and others to his ship.

In the middle of town

Lilo and Stitch were driving down town in the buggy, still wearing the led suits. Lilo sighed as they continued driving around town, in hopes of finding their cousin before Gantu caught him. Finally, Lilo had lost it as she began cursing.

Lilo: Where is that goddamn, basturd, son of a bitch experiment!

Stitch just looked at Lilo with his mouth hanging wide open and a shocked expression on his face. He'd never seen...or even heard Lilo curse before for that matter.

Lilo: Their's got to be an eas-"LOOK OUT STITCH"!

Stitch looked back at road and his eyes went wide when he saw that he was headed straight for Mrs. Hagasowa, who at the moment, was watering her plants.

Lilo/Stitch: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Stitch hit the brakes as he skidded to as top, just being within inches of hitting Mrs. Hagasowa. Stitch backed up the buggy slowly and drove away as if nothing happened.

Lilo: That was a close one.

Stitch: Ih.

Lilo: Their has to be an easyer way to find that experiment.

Stitch: Joses well know.

Lilo slapped her forehead and said.

Lilo: Duh, Joses must have something to help find this experiment.

Stitch turned the buggy around and started driving back towards the house.

Meanwhile with 006-A

006-A Woah, it's been ages since I've been hydrated while being inside a space ship, I forgot how roomy they could be.

The were all on the first level of the space ship and headed toward the elevator.

625: Yeah, it's roomy down here, but wait until you get upstairs.

Gantu, 625, Bonnie and Clyde got in to take the elevator up and 006-A waited downstairs because their wasn't enough room for him to get in the elevator. The others took the elevator up and came out of the elevator on the second floor. All the experiments from before were still there, and everyone made it clear they knew they were there.

Angel: Hey Nosy, look, it's 149 and 150.

Nosy: It's good to see you guys again.

Nosy ran up and gave them both bear crushing hugs. A scent passing by cought Nosy's overly large nose.

Bonnie: Yeah it's us, we got names now though, I'm Bonnie and he's Clyde. Do you have a name now 624.

Angel: Ih. It's Angel.

Bonnie: That's a perfect name for you.

Bonnie said, giving her old friend a hug. Nosy decided to ruin the happy and joyfull moment.

Nosy: Well it appears you and Clyde got jinky with it in prison.

Clyde: What?

Nosy: Soooooo, tell me...did you fondle her cupcakes?

At that moment, Clydes face flushed so red, that you could barely see his fur.

Clyde: We didn't do anything like that while we were in prison.

Fibber: Galalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Nosy: Well, that's a yes on that question. So Bonnie, tell me...did you spank his monkey?

Bonnie: No!

Fibber: Galalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

At that moment, Bonnie and Clyde had enough. Bonnie ran up and kicked Fibber were the sun don't shine, while Clyde turned his mechanical arm into a drill and ran at Nosy. He barely missed the guy, and Nosy ran away screaming like a little girl all the way as he ran around the room with Clyde close behind. 006-A was getting pretty mad because he heard so much yelling upstairs. So he got into the elevator and rode to the next level. When he got up there, he saw Fibber lying on the floor in pain, Clyde was still chasing Nosy, and Molly or 312 was hittting on 625! He stared for a moment before yelling.

006-A: What the fucken hell is going on here!

Everyone looked up and saw the beaver-like experiment in his canadian uniform.

* * *

Please read and Review.

Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as I thought it would be, but I needed to get to Gantu's ship too do something funny. Next chapter will be funnier, I promise.

TRFKAJSouRORSOFF: Thank you for the coment, I think this is funny too. I'll update some more soon.

ReaderPal: I didn't see any mistakes, oh well, it happens. I'm thinking about doing a slash fic, but I don't have a main idea story plot yet, so you'll just have to wait and hold your excitment in ReaderPal.


	4. 006 Alpha's pervertedness

At Gantu's Ship

006-A stood their with a pissed off look on his face, he didn't seem very happy. Nosy, at the moment not aware of seeing this, approched 006-A without fear.

Nosy: Hi their, I'm Nosy. What's your name?

006-A: 006-Alpha.

Angel: Hi, I'm Angel, nice to meet you.

Felix: I'm Felix.

Tank: Names Tank(Tank got small enough again for him to able to fit inside the spaceship).

Hunkahunka: Hi, I'm Hunkahunka.

Hammerface: I'm Hammerface.

Thrasher: I'm Thrasher.

Heat: Names Heat.

Plasmoid: Hi, I'm Plasmoid.

Fibber: Fibbers the name, and lie detecting is my game.

Poxy: Hey, don't forget about me.

A robot with wheels, a square body design, tenticle-like arms with four fingers rolled up to 006-A.

Poxy: Hi, I'm Poxy.

006-A: Are you a robot?

Poxy: No silly, I'm a microscopic experiment inside this robot body with a microphone and nerve recepters.

006-A: Oh. 006-Alpha, nice to meet you Poxy.

006-A extended his hand and poxy exdended his and they shook hands for moment.

625: Who what's sandwhich's?

625 had a huge amount of sandwhich's already made.

Everyone: I do!

625 handed out the sandwhich's and everyone began eating. 006-A's sandwhich was grape jelly on all natrual grain bread, cause he's a vegiterian. While this was happening, 006-A snuck up behind Angel and grabbed her chest. Angel turned around and kicked him clear across the room into a wall. Everyone looked as 006-A got up and brushed himself off, completely unphased by the action she just did.

Molly:(Whispers to Heat) He sure is a bold one, isn't he?

Heat:(Whispers to Molly) He sure is, he sure is.

Molly:(Whispers to Heat) I wish he'd touch me like that.

006-A heard this and snuck up behind Molly and groped hear end. Molly yelped in surprise, she turned around and smiled upon seeing it was 006-A.

Molly: Hi, I'm Molly.

006-A: 006-Alpha's the name.

Molly: So I've heard.

Molly was a beautiful experiment. She looked like a violet version of Bonnie, two pink stripes on the front of both her arms and legs, two torqose colored anttena's that looked like Angel's, and two pink bows on her anttena's, like the one clip wears.

006-A started to kiss her deeply as the other experiments began to stare. Molly wispered something into 006-A's ear that was bearly audible for him too be able too hear. He smirked as he made a nucler barrier that he colored so green, that you couldn't see through it!

With Lilo And Stitch

Joses was laughing his ass off while searching through his closet.

Lilo: Shut the hell up Joses! It's not that funny!

Stitch began laughing too, and Lilo was getting pissed off to no end.

Joses: I'm sorry Lilo, it's just so funny.

Stitch: Yeah, funny.

Pleakly: I don't see what's so funny about Lilo cussing, as well as Stitch almost crashing into Mrs. Hagasowa.

Jumba: Little girl cussing, I never thought I'd see the day.

Lilo: Well you guys shut the hell up already!

Joses: Alright Lilo, calm down, were finished.

Joses took out some device looking similar too a metel detecter.

Joses: Now Lilo, this is DNA tracker, it'll help you to find 006-Alpha.

Rosy: Oh please, he just placed tracker chips in all are right thighs, it's nothing more than a chip tracker. You know Lilo, you and Stitch could've been done hours ago if you would've used Finder to help you.

Stitch: Finder have enough work to be done already, heega don't need more work.

Rosy: Good point.

Joses: Now the way this tracker works, is by pressing these numbers on number pad like so. The closer you are to target, the louder it well beep, it also has arrow to point you in right direction.

Rosy: Dr. Joses, couldn't you have used a globel tracking system instead of this pathetic excuse for a tracker.

Joses pushed the numbers 509-A and the beeper started going off like crazy.

Rosy: Hey, I have rights you know Dr. Joses, so don't use that tracker on me!

Rosy kicked him in the shin for doing that and he started jumping up and down on one foot in pain as he turned off the tracker.

Joses: Sorry 509, I could not resist.

Joses said as he grinned sheepishly like an idiot. Rosy just glared and walked out of the room.

Rosy: Hmpf.

Lilo: Are we ready to go then?

Joses: Hold on a second.

Joses turned the tracker back on and pushed the numbers 006-A.

Joses: Alright Lilo! Now go find my experiment!

Lilo: Let's rocka hula Stitch!

Stitch: Yeah!

Back At Gantu's Place, 15 minutes later

Loud moans of pleasure and lust could be heard behind 006-A's sheild, even as it made it's usaul loud humming sound.

Tank: Gee Plasmoid, it sounds like their really going at it.

Tank exclaimed as he took another bite from his metal sandwhich, getting bigger once more.

Plasmoid: Yeah, sure sounds like it.

Thrasher: Tank, you should probably stop eating those metal sandwhiches, otherwise you'll be to big to fit inside Gantu's ship.

Tank: This is the last metal sandwhich for today, I promise.

Heat: Good, cause your already up to Gantu's waiste line again.

Tank flushed red as he realised how much metal he'd actaully eaten. Tank's thought's were.

_Oh good grief, I'll be a giant again in no time at all if I keep this up._

Hammerface: Hey, where'd 625 and Angel go.

Everyone curiously turned their heads and looked around. But they were no where to be seen. A moment later, they came walking back into the room, holding hands. Nosy sniffed at them, and smirked as he yelled.

Nosy: Wwwwhhhhhooooooooooo! 625 and Angel got busay!

625 and Angel shot Nosy a glare that would make even a gossip like him shut his trap.

006-A put down his sheild at that moment as he put back on his scarf and other articals of clothing.

006-A: Did I hear correctly, or do we not have boogi-boo's in the house.

It was more of a statement than a question.

Angel: We've got boogi-boo's.

Angel still slapped him in the face real hard for having her say that. Everyone cheered, while fibber, Nosy and Felix whistled. Angel and 625 flushed slightly as 006-A walked away from the crowd for no apparent reason. 006-A walked up to Gantu and tried to make conversation.

006-A: So Gantu, what job do you have, if any?

Gantu: I catch experiments.

006-A: Funny, from how tried to destroy Bonnie and Clyde, I was assuming you were an experiment hunter.

Gantu: Same thing.

006-A: Yeah, your right.

Telephone: Warning! Incoming call from Dr. Hamtserwheel.

Hamsterveil: That's, Hamsterveil you oh so stupid computer! Gantu, it's time for the experiments to come back and-oh no, you let 548 eat metal, didn't you!

Gantu: Well don't blame me, 625's the one who fed him.

Hamsterveil: 625, what have I told you about feeding 548 metal!

625: Not too.

Hamsterveil: Gooooood. Now send back the experiments immeditly, and keep 548 there until he shrinks back to his nor-what is this? A new experiment, Gantu, quick, put that experiment in a container.

Gantu: With pleasure.

Gantu said as he pulled out his plasma pistol from it's holster. 006-A stared at Gantu in disbelief, he thought Gantu was a friend, he proved that to be false. Gantu shot, but a net came out instead of plasma. Gantu approched the experiment with a container, ready to catch the experiment.

Gantu: I've got you now, trog.

But then a green flash was seen and 006-A blasted his way out of the net. And boy, did he look furious.

006-A: Did you actaully think it would be that easy to catch me?

006-A made a nucler sword in his hand, but it was a special deathly white colored radiation sword that deflects plasma instead of blowing it up, a kind of radiation that only 006-A and his creator knew how to make. Gantu changed the net cartrage to a plasma cartrage and began continuessly firing shots at the nucler experiment, but 006-A either dodged or deflected the blasts with ease. After a while, 006-A was finally geting tired of this(as 006-A called it)game, so he deflected a blast that hit Gantu's blaster, barely missing his hand and destroying his gun. 006-A then changed his nucler sword into nucler whip, he then spun around and lashed out the whip which manged to cut the plasma rifle that 625 was holding in half. 006-A then ran and jumped into the elevator and said as he rode down.

006-A: Sianorra, suckers. Hahahahahahahaha!

006-A got off the elevator and blasted the front door to Gantu's ship down. He then ran as fast as he could to get away from the ship. 006-A suddenly stopped at the side of a road as a buggy stopped right in front of him!

Lilo: Alright 006-Alpha, it's time to come with us.

Stitch: Meega Nala Qweesta!

Stitch jumped from the buggy and tried to attack 006-A, but he put up a bubble force-field and Stitch hit the sheild. Luckily for Stitch, he was still wearing the lead suit, 006-A realized this and used four nucler balls of energy that blasted Stitch nearly 700 feet into a nearby forest! 006-A turned to face Lilo, but was hit by a blue ball of energy from her stunray gun. 006-A's last thought's before he slipped into an unconscious state were.

_Damn, been hit from the blast of a stunray gun made by Dr. Joses, the only thing that can penetrate my sheild._

And with that, he passed out. Lilo dropped the gun and went to get the led container, then she ran back and put 006-A inside it. Stitch at that moment came walking back through the bushes by the side of the road, moaning in pain.

Lilo: Come on Stitch, let's take this guy home.

Stitch: Ih.

Stitch and Lilo put 006-A in the container holder at the back of the buggy. Then they got inside and drove home.

* * *

Please read and review. 

TRFKAJSouRORSOFF: Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for then, and I don't understand the word, collaborate, please do explain. I will tell you one thing though, Joses and Jumba in my stories were actually lab partenars back in their colledge days, and old child-hood friends, which well explain how they know each other.


	5. A new American soldier

At Lilo and Stitch's house, #30 minutes later

006-A was still out cold from the stunray he got hit with, he was lying on the couch, dreaming past dreams.

Lilo: Is he gonna be okay?

Joses: For the fifth time Lilo, all you did was shoot him with a stunray, of coure he'll be okay.

Rosy: I don't know why I feel sorry for the basturd.

Stitch: Probabley, because, deep down, you care for him.

Rosy smiled as she rubbed Stitch's back, he always knew what too say too make her understand. Nani at that time came back from work and reuined the happy moment.

Nani: Lilo, I'm ho-Lilo!

Lilo: What!

Nani: I thought we agreed on no more experiments in the house, especally one that dangerous!

Lilo: But Nani, he's out cold, and besides, I don't think he's really that bad.

Nani to some point gave in, she knew it was hopless when it came to capturing, containing, and to a certan point, taming experiments. This is what Lilo practicly lived for.

Nani: Alright, he can stay, but only until he feels more famillier with his surroundings.

Lilo: Thanks Nani, I really do appreaciate it.

Nani: Hey, what are sisters for?

Nani and Lilo hugged each other. Everyone awed at the site of this rare family moment. Pleakley and Jumba came walking in at that moment.

Pleakley: Aaaawwww, isn't that sweet Jumba?

Jumba: A moment that will be cherished for a long while.

This was all interupted by 006-A stirring slightly, he still seemed partly asleep, though, looks can be deceving. They leaned over too see if he was awake. At that moment, Rosy yelped as she felt a webbed paw on her rear and she slapped 006-A in the face, realizing he was quite awake.

006-A: Hey Rosy.

006-A said, a little grogy from just waking up. 006-A opened his eyes and he sat up, and saw Stitch.

006-A: You!

006-A jumped up and looked ready to fight, but Joses managed to stop him before he did anything.

Joses: 006, please be calming down, this is one Jumba's experiments.

006-A stared for a moment and realized that his creator was standing right beside him.

006-A: Father!

006-A Embraced his creator, as he realized he was among friends.

006-A: Who are all you...humans.

Lilo: Hi, I'm Lilo, and this is Stitch, a.k.a. experiment 626.

006-A stifled a laugh at hearing the name Stitch.

Stitch: It not funny name, it good name. What's your name?

006-A's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sadness.

Lilo: You mean, Joses didn't give you one?

006-A: My name used to be Raid, but I don't go by that name anymore, so just call me 006-A.

_Hawk, why did you have to go, why did you have to die, why did you do it, was it...just to protect me. I swore that day Hawk, that I'd never use the name you gave me ever again. Yet sometimes...I fell empty without a name, without my best friend in my life._

Stitch: That naga do at all, you neega a name.

Stitch pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. Then he got it.

Stitch: Meega got it, youga's name shall be,...Nuke.

Lilo/Nuke: Why Nuke?

Stitch: A nuc. is a special missle with nucler raidiation that makes huge explosions, and since he's a living nucler weapon, it makes the perfect name.

Nuke: I don't want it to be spelled n-u-c-. though. Hhhhhhmmmmm. So I'll spell it like N-u-k-e.

Lilo: So it's settled, your new name is Nuke.

Nuke: But just one problem Lilo, I killed people today, the police are looking for me, and they will surely punish me for what I've done, I'm sorry Lilo, but I just don't belong here.

Nuke lowered his head in sadness, and started for the door. But surprisingly, Nani stopped him.

Nani: Just were do you think your going?

Nuke: Excuse me, but who are you?

Nani: My names Nani, I'm Lilo's older sister, as I was saying before, were are you going?

Nuke: Well Nani, I don't belong here, I killed, and I don't diserve to be here.

Nuke once again, lowered his head in sadness.

Nani: Well Nuke, I'm sure, the people of the island would be willing to give you a second chance.

Nuke: You really think so Nani?

Nani: In truth, I'm not sure, but if your my sisters Ohana, than your mine as well as everybody else's.

Nuke: Ohana?

Stitch comes up from behind and puts a paw on Nuke's shoulder.

Stitch: Ohana...Ohana, means family...and family means, no one gets left behind...or forgotten.

Nuke: But who'd be willing to except me after what I've done, I mean, all I know to do is cause destruction.

Lilo rubbed her chin in thought, then she snapped her fingers as she got her idea.

Lilo: I've got an idea on were you could go...

Asia, Iraq, #2 weeks later

An unknown alien of the grand council womens species was inside a enemy terrorist base, waiting for the famned terrorist, Osama Bin Laden. He finally shows up to make a deal with the alien.

Alien: You, are late.

Osama: A thousand pardons, but I had something to take care of before I arrived. So, do you have it.

Alien: Yes. One quantom bomb, as promised, it will make a huge explosion, and without the nasty nucler raidiation to clean up afterwards.

Osama: And of course, here's my part of the deal, enough black beans to make you millions on the confederations black market.

Alien: It's always a pleasure doing bussiness with you Osama Bin Laden.

Osama: As with you, my old friend. At last, president Bush and the United States will pay for bringing the Iraqi and Irainian nations to their knees.

Alien: Will I must take my leave now, I wouldn't want the grand council getting suspicious of where I've been lately, take care Osama.

Osama: Same to you my friend, same to you, heheheheheheheh.

All the sudden, four beams of nucler raidiation blasted the quantom bomb and black beans.

Osama: What the fucken hell was that!

Alien: I'm not exactly sure.

Nuke droped from the ceiling to the floor, he looked exactly as he did before, but this time he was wearing U.S. soldier body armor and had blaster pistol and light-saber clipped to a utility belt he was wearing.

Nuke: That would be my doing, I've been tracking you for quite some time Osama Bin Laden, and Zardor, I wouldn't have expected a person working for the grand council to be here. Then again, I've seen you working with terrorists before, I was there.

Zardor's face took on a look of anger as he drew his plasma pistol and pointed the gun at Nuke.

Osama: You know this person?

Zardor: He's only one of #700 experiments made by a comunist leader named Dr. Joses.

Nuke: Zardor, Osama Bin Laden, by orders of the United States of America and the Galactic Federation, I here by place you both under arrest for both treason and making deals with terrorists.

Zardor fired the blaster as Nuke drew his light-saber and activated it, revealing a green light. Nuke used his light-saber to deflect blasts, Zardor was getting angrier by the minute. He began randomly firing shots, in an atempt to stop Nuke. When Nuke got close enough, he cut Zardor's blaster in half, Zardor turned and ran. Osama pulled out an uzi and tried to shoot Nuke, but as soon as he pulled it out, Nuke cut the uzi's barrel off. Osama turned to run, but Nuke jumped onto a wall in front of him, then he jumped off the wall and hit Osama in the head and knocked him out cold.

Nuke then deactivated his light-saber and pulled out his blaster pistol and shot Zardor in both his legs and then jumped on his head and knocked him out cold too. Nuke then proceded to run through the base, destroying artillary, machine guns, sniper rifles, jets, helicopters, tanks and missle defense systems, making the place defenceless when the U.S. soldiers arrived. Nuke along with the rest of the soldiers managed to capture Zardor and Osama Bin Laden.

Zardor was exiled to a high-security desert astroid prison for his betrayel to the grand council, and Osama Bin Laden was handled by the Americans as he was sent to ten life terms in prison with no chance of paroll, ever!

Back In America, #5 days later

Nuke was the special guest of an award ceremony where he and other Americans soldiers were awarded war metals for their acts of bravery in capturing Osama Bin Laden. The world had found out that Nuke was an alien, but the American nations, as well as many others were okay with that, cause thanks to Nuke, the world had become a safer place once more. For once in his life, Nuke was actually living his dream...being a good guy.

_Well hawk, I've finally done it, I've become a good guy, thanks for showing me the way. You sacraficing your life for me, showed me that I wanted to be a good guy. _

Even as Nuke walked off stage, all the way in Kawaii, Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of their Ohana were cheering for Nuke as they saw him on live television.

Lilo: See Stitch, I told you that would be a good place for him to go.

The End.

Please Review one last time.

TRFKAJSouRORSOFF: I thought it was funny too, and your welcome for your questions being answered.

ReaderPal: Well, no one got pregnant, and the reason Lilo was cussing is because I just wanted to do a scene were Stitch either gets scared or shocked by some action Lilo did. No, Lilo and Stitch are not going to be boogi-boo's, I already figured out some one else for that part. Your private messages will be answered, and the reason I involved death in this story is because it's one of the only things Dr. Joses tought his experiments to do, also, it kinda reveals some angstiful feelings the Alpha experiments have in what they do. Lilo may think naughty thought's in my next story, and I'll make it seem a little funny, though I'm not sure how I'd do that.

Well you guys, thanks for reviewing my story, and here's a fresh batch of sugar cookies for them.


End file.
